Most wagering game machines (WGMs) utilize a ticket based payout scheme instead of dispensing currency (e.g., coins, bills, etc.). At the end of a wagering session, a WGM dispenses a ticket displaying a player's winnings The ticket is redeemed for cash at a cage in a casino.
In addition to ticket based payout schemes, many casinos operate player loyalty programs that utilize systems that track wagering behavior and collect demographic information of players. When a player joins a player loyalty program, the casino creates a personal information profile for the player and gives the player a casino club card.